Gods to Teenagers
by Mathematical-candy-panda
Summary: When The Gods bicker and fight, Hera has it. If the Gods can't even cooperate better than mortal teenagers, who says they shouldn't become mortal teenagers? So, now they are going to go to Goode high school for the rest of the school year or until they can become a more functional family. Can they do it? Or will they be mortals until they die? Find out. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, thats right everybody, I decided to make a cliche story because I just thought, aw whatever, lets just add another to the mix. Plus I sort thought it would be fun to write. I am completely improvising for this story, I am not planning anything because I am the worst at making huge plots, but just to let you know, this is what I did for my Mortal Eyes one-shots, and they were good, right? So, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, if I don't do a disclaimer, or something like that, I will get sued big time and/or have my story taken away?**

**Lawyer: Yes.**

**Me: Well isn't that a bit drastic?**

**Lawyer: I don't make these rules.**

**Me: Well, it's not like they think I'm Rick Riordan (or am I! No I'm not) or I'm just copying and pasting from his book.**

**Lawyer: Please, just say put it on there already.**

**Me: Okay. *types on computer: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.* There, I did it.**

**Lawyer: Good.**

**Yeah, maybe I should just do the disclaimer I did before, or just have a normal one. Nah, my disclaimers won't be normal.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

As usual, everything was just going down to Hades in Olympus, which Hades would definitely not appreciate because of all the loud bickering between the Gods. The original purpose of them coming up there was that Hera wanted to bond like a family, but anything but what Hera intended was what was going down.

Hades was fake listening to a ranting Demeter.

"My poor daughter, forced to be taken into the underworld with the likes of you! There's no sun, no nature, just death! She doesn't even want to be with you, you kidnapped her, and forced her to eat those pomegranate seeds, then you don't even care about her anymore, and go off having children with mortals! Mortals for crying out loud! Oh and don't even get me started with that boy of yours, Nico, he needs to eat more cereal, but then of course you just say 'Demeter, he doesn't need more cereal, blah, blah, blah, you're too controlling about what people eat, blah, blah, blah, stop stuffing cereal into people's mouths', blah, blah, blah' you don't even know how to feed your own child! I just…...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Demeter yells.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah," He replied absently.

Then, Artemis was yelling at Aphrodite,

"For the last time, Aphrodite, I told you to leave my hunters out of your love games!" Artemis yelled.

"But I could already see such good pairs in-"

"NO! I can't have them turning into complete fools for those insolent pigs!" Artemis continued yelling at Aphrodite, resisting the urge to strangle her.

Then, Athena and Poseidon were arguing about the relationship between their children,

"My daughter deserves more than your kelp for brains sea spawn!" Athena said, getting up into Poseidon's face.

"Oh, really owl face! Then how come your incredibly smart daughter managed to not notice that there was a web on her foot and fall into Tartarus!" Poseidon yelled, almost regretting what he said, his son Percy fell in there with her too. Athena was uphaled, she still upset her about what happened to her daughter. The other Gods, who were not fighting and watching Poseidon and Athena fight, Mouths' gaped wide open, well aware of how sensitive the topic was.

"OOOO, Barnale Beard told her" Apollo silently whispered Hermes, not daring to be louder for them to hear.

"Well, thats a first" Hermes said, trying to contain his laughter.

Then Athena acted out of impulse, which is something way out of character for her, and swung a jaw breaking punch at Poseidon. Poseidon then got up and grabbed his trident, Athena took her spear and shield out. Thunder rumbled, down at Earth, the sea was violent, there were major hurricanes destroying homes. This should be interesting.

"Oh" Ares said making popcorn appear next to him "this is going to be good!"

Hephaestus had out a camera,"This is definitely going on Hephaestus T.V!" he said.

"Not before it goes on my youtube channel!" said Hermes, recording the scene on his iPhone/Martha and George.

While in the midst of all of the fighting, Hera and Zeus had it.

"ENOUGH!" Hera yelled. The throne room went quiet. Athena and Poseidon dropped their weapons, Hermes and Hephaestus stopped recording on their devices, Hades sighed, everyone looked at the married couple. Hera continued,

"I have had it with all of your bickering!" unlike you never fight with Zeus and his affairs everyone else thought, " We are supposed to be all mighty powerful gods, yet the mortals can handle each other better than we can! I just want us to be a good family, but everytime I try to do this, this is all that ever happens!" Hera scolded her relatives.

"You know what," Zeus said, "if the mortals can cooperate with each other better than you can what makes you better than them, teenagers can even get along!" he yelled.

"Father, you are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Athena asked, quite astonished, hoping that she was wrong, even though it rarely ever happened and she always hated it.

"Yes, Ath-" he was interrupted by Athena.

"Father, if we do this then who is going to take our godly posts? The balance of nature will crumble! We can't trust the minor gods to take our posts after they betrayed us in the titan war, and they'd be at the perfect advantage to overthrow us and give us the same fate as you gave to your father!" Athena argued. The Gods shivered, knowing about how Kronos was sliced to bits and scattered into Tartarus. That should make Zeus change his mind, Athena thought to herself. He doesn't have the ability to trust anybody. He chained Prometheus to a rock because Prometheus wouldn't mention the name of a person, of whom he thought he or she was going to overthrow him! He also made himself, Poseidon, and Hades to swear an oath not to have kids after the great prophecy because he thought the child was going to make the wrong choice. He doesn't trust anybody! Especially when it comes to his power! You did yourself well again, Athena, she thought. A smug look appeared on her face

Zeus considered it for a moment. Maybe he shouldn't do this, but then Hera said something.

"NO!" she turned to Zeus, Athena's smug looked went right off her face, and far into space,"YOU ARE NOT BACKING OUT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! YOU ALWAYS START THINGS, BUT NEVER WANT TO DEAL WITH THEM, YOU MARRIED ME, AND YOU COMMITTED NOT EVEN FOR THE FIRST YEAR WHEN YOU WENT AROUND THE BLOCK WITH OTHER WOMEN! THEN, YOU MADE AN OATH NOT TO HAVE CHILDREN ( which Hera really liked ) AFTER YOU GET A REALLY BAD PROPHECY, AND THEN LOOK, YOU GO OFF ANYWAY! AS I SAID, YOU START THINGS AND YOU NEVER FINISH THEM, BUT BECAUSE OF THIS IDEA, MARK MY WORDS, YOU ARE GOING TO FINALLY DO SOMETHING!" She literally screamed. "YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME MORTAL TEENAGERS, LIKE YOU WERE THINKING, AND GO TO SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, but it was too late. Lightning and thunder boomed in the throne room and everybody blacked out, and fell to the floor.

* * *

**A.N: Well that was dramatic. How'd you like it. Does it sound too similar to the rest. It does, too bad! I'm excited about this. I think that it will be great even though it is cliche and I'm horrible at planing multi chapter stories. I can't wait to see what I do with this story! So tell me what you think in the comments, and tell me if I should continue with the story below. Oh, and just to be a horrible person, I will not post the next chapter until I get three comments, or nah, that's cruel ( but so is denying an author the joy of reading heartfelt comments, that give them the strength to continue writing, that make them feel like they are worthwhile. Yeah, that's right, I'm trying to make you feel bad, it's not working, isn't it? Oh well, I tried) to deny someone the beauty of the glorious chapters. Oh, and also, I have a series of one-shots called Mortal Eyes, I think people did seem to like it, so give it try! What categories should I put this in though, did you find it humorous, did you find it horrific, just please, let me know! Well, I'm going to start writing the second chapter, goodbye! (btw, this chapter was 1045 words long, not including the disclaimer and author notes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Walks onto stage for book reading/signing wearing a mask that looks like Rick Riordan's face and a suit* Hey you guys, I'm Rick Riordan!**

**Audience: BOOOOO! *audience shouts insults and throws tomatoes some saying 'you're not Rick!' 'Bring Rick Riordan on stage' 'I didn't pay for some lousy faker, I came here to get my book signed!' 'Where is the Real Rick Riordan!'***

**Me: I assure you, I am the real Rick Riordan! Only the real me would do this! *takes out House of Hades book and and dances around stage while singing the troll song* Trollollollololl! You can't read this until October! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rick Riordan: *walks on stage***

**Audience: *Cheers for real Rick***

**Me: HE IS NOT RICK RIORDAN, HE IS AN IMPOSTOR!**

**Rick Riordan: *Whispers to me "Please, just stop"* I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I was tied up in a chair. For the disturbance, I will give you all House of Hades books except for the impostor, and have her arrested!**

**Audience: *Cheers***

**Me: What! But I can't go to jail, please, don't send me there! I have to provide things to read for my hungry fanfiction viewers!**

**Rick Riordan: *Thinks about it* You know what, I have read your stories on fan-**

**Me: Wait, you stalk your fans?**

**Rick Riordan: *Continues sentence without answering question* fiction, and you never put disclaimers on, but your stories are amazing! So, if you put a disclaimer on your stories, then I will not press charges for you holding me against my will and for going against copyright on characters, and I will also give you an early copy of the book.**

**Me: *Looks at Rick Riordan in shock, tears start to well up in eyes* Really!**

**Rick Riordan: Yes.**

**Me: *Fangurls crazily on stage* THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Rick Riordan: Okay, now say it**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES, NOR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**I know, that disclaimer was way too long, 337 words for crying out loud! and it didn't make any sense. Oh, and to Rick Riordan if he really does stalk his fans on the internet, I know you work hard on the story, so you are not a troll or whatever, and you can take a year to write the book if you need to as long as it's epic, and I'm sure with all the other books you wrote, THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

* * *

**Athena POV**

I was the first to wake up. I was laying on the gold floors** ( A.N: I don't know if they are gold, or not, I would just assume because the gods would be really rich and so they would just want to make everything gold, right, that's what they did with their drachmas)** of Mt. Olympus. I had a headache. I felt more weak than my normal self. I looked around to see that the other Olympians were laying on the floor too. They looked different than their normal appearances, well everyone but Apollo. No, she couldn't have. I tried to summon a mirror, one didn't appear. NO! I scrambled to Aphrodite, who had a mirror in her hand, like she always does. I slipped it out to look at myself. I had a very young face, about maybe 17 years old with my grey eyes. I looked exactly like my daughter Annabeth, except I had long black hair. Hera didn't lie. I'm going to do something horrible to that Goddess. Then I heard a scream.

"NOOOO! I HAVE A MATURE FIGURE!" I saw Artemis scream. She was looking at herself through the silver of her throne. She looked about the same age as me. She was right about having a womanly figure, she usually had a narrow body, with no hips, but they were curvy now. **(A.N: BTW I'm not about to describe what all of them are wearing or what they look like)**

Everyone woke up to the shriek of Artemis. They were then starting to go through the process of shock of Hera actually following through on her threat.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE THAT WOMAN PAY!" Ares yelled with rage.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Hades boomed.

"I SHALL SMITE THEE WITH MY BOL- HEY WHERE'S MY BOLT!" Zeus desperately felt himself for his bolt, and tried to summon it, but like I had tried for a mirror, it would not work. All of the other gods and goddesses tried to look around too for their weapons, and tried to summon them, I didn't bother, I knew that she probably took our powers away too.

There was a shimmering pink light and with that, a note that looked like it was written in ancient Greek popped out with peacock feathers falling softly to the ground along with the note. Artemis, being the closest to the note, picked it up and began to read.

_Dear fellow family members,_

_Because of your constant bickering and inability to work as a team, I have turned you into mortals to teach you how to work as a functional family._

_With being mortal, you only have up to the ability of mortals: you can't summon things, you can die _(some gods perk up to the idea of being able to kill others of whom they don't like)_, but if you kill anybody, I will personally send you to the pit of our oldest family member_ **(A.N: Chaos)** (the gods don't seem to like the idea anymore)_; if you look at a god's or goddess's true form, you will die; etc etc Though, because of your godly forms, you have demigod factors : you can eat only a tiny bit of nectar and ambrosia; you have powers, but you can only do so much till you pass out or die; monsters can smell you; you have dyslexia and you can only read Greek you have ADHD; you can be harmed by both celestial bronze and mortal metals; etc, etc._

_You will be going to Goode high school, where some of your Demigod children attend, and stay there the rest of the year, but if you show me that you can cooperate with each other, and be nice to other people around you, maybe I will let you off early. If, you can't, I will send you for another year._

_I will stay on Olympus to look after the minor gods and goddesses who will be taking your posts, and make sure they are not planning anything. All of you, however, will be staying in different mortal apartments in New York, since you are supposed to be mortals. Also, because you are mortals, you are to make up names for yourselves to fit with modern times. You must not reveal your true identities to anyone, I will be doing that to the people that are permitted, and just to let you know, they demigods will not be on that list. By the time I'm back, you must be out of Olympus and you will be in your mortal apartments. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME._

_Hera_

"Well, this is just fantastic!" Poseidon commented.

"What are you talking about, this is horrible!" Ares yelled.

"It's sarcasm, dimwit" Hades said.

"I'm going to slit your throat, and you can go join your own kind the hard way!" Ares yelled, starting to get up. We are going to be mortals until we go to Hades.

"Hey, listen!" I yelled, Ares turned, "we can't fight like this, this is the very reason we were turned into mortals! In order to be turned back into gods, we must learn the lesson that Hera wanted us to learn, cooperating," I said.

"So we should probably just be quiet, pack some bags, and get to the living quarters" Zeus summed up. It sort of startled me. Zeus was being a bit quiet, which isn't really like him. He usually does things that would make the king of drama. I need to look into that.

"Then, we will have to take public transportation to get to our apartments," I said.

"WHAT! Public transportation! Thats what-" Almost all the gods started to say, but I finished.

"WE WILL BE TAKING PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION!" I said with a little more emphasis. They didn't push.

Well, this is going to be a long year.

* * *

**A.N: Well, thats the second chapter. I know, it's short. It's 916 words without all of the authors notes. Thats not good. Do these characters seem a bit ooc, I think they might. ima post this anyway. I don't know if it's going to be good, I'm still going to try anyway. Tell me what you think though, give suggestions, just anything! I want this to be a good novel type thing, because I just want to give writing a good try. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas! Here is some cookies!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Poop the long AN, I'll do that at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES NOR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES, ALL RIGHTS TO RIORDAN. (poop the long disclaimer too)**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Just after Athena said that they were taking the bus in a very threatful way, another note appeared in a flash of pink light and fluttering peacock feathers, on it was attached what looked like mortal cash and what looked like bus cards. A few seconds after that, 11 suitcases appeared that had names taped to them. Athena picked up the note and read,

_These suitcases are packed with all of the necessities that you will need for the school year._

"NECESSITIES! I ONLY HAVE ONE SUITCASE! WHAT ABOUT MY MAKE-UP AND PERFUME AND MY HAIR PRODUCTS AND MY FACE MASK KIT AND MY NAIL POLISH AND MY MIRRORS!" Aphrodite screeched, completely horrified by the fact that she won't have her make-up items. Being the goddess of love and beauty, she has a title to hold as most gorgeous person in the world. Athena ignored the comment and continued reading.

_They contain clothes that regular mortals would wear_ (Aphrodite once again was in complete shock, she would have to wear regular teenage clothes), _and school supplies such as notebooks, pencils, and more. Also, attached to this note is mortal cash, I will give you an allowance every week. All of your bills will already be paid since you are only teenagers. You will be taking the (insert bus route) to your apartment building_ (the gods and goddesses looked disgusted. An apartment building, that is outrageous! They should at least have a mansion or the whole apartment building to themselves!)_ at (Insert address). In a week I will send you to school, so come up with your names before I make them up for you._

_Hera_

The now mortal gods and goddesses looked at their bags. Well, they might as well get this school year over with. They walked over to their bags and and examined them. All of them agreed to look in them once they get to their apartments.

"Wait, you guys, we just agreed on something! Maybe we might be able to get through this!" Apollo said. That was right they did agree on something.

"Yeah, then as soon as we're gods, we can beat up that Goddess!" Ares yelled. A lot of the Gods perked up to that idea, they didn't really like her that much in the first place. Now they have a very good reason to put misery upon her!

"Hey, she is still my wife and sister you know," Zeus said calmly, but looked at Ares and all of the other gods who looked excited about what Ares mentioned with a powerful murder glare. Zeus may be in a mortal teen body, but he still looked deadly with that glare he gave them, maybe even more deadly than Hades.

"Or..uh...we can give her a nice greeting.. andddd.. be grateful for how she fixed us as a family!" Hermes quickly said, scared of his wits.

"Okay" Hephaestus swooped in, trying to change the subject, "so what are our names going to be?" He asked.

"Ramona, which means wise defender by the way, Owens, which means young warrior " Athena said with pride. The a lot of the gods rolled their eyes. All of them grabbed their suitcases and started to make their way to the elevators walking through the huge palace doors.

"Dylan Richards " Poseidon said. Olympus still looked as beautiful as ever. It was bright in the sky over the soft clouds. They walked down the slope of the godly city of beautiful buildings and palaces that were bright colors such as white and silver. Rose bushes, olive trees, and other plants bloomed in beautiful colors despite the fact that there were sprinkles of snow on the mountain top. All of the other minor gods and goddesses started to look at the now mortal gods as they passed by. Nymphs whispered to each other, looking at them and pointing.

"Luna Archer" said Artemis. They were now at the elevator doors, Zeus pushed the down button on the elevator. It opened with a pleasant 'ding!', and they filed inside.

"Lucas Archer" said Apollo, while they were in the elevators going to the ground floor of The Empire State building. The elevator was playing horrible seventies' music. Burn baby, burn! Disco inferno! 'I have such a good taste in music' Apollo thought, while everyone else was thinking 'Please. Make. It. Stop.'

"Victor Richards" Said Zeus triumphantly at the choice of his name, meaning winner or victorious. They were all still cooped up in the elevator as they descended into the mortal world.

"Dustin Owens" Ares said.

"April Flores" Demeter said.

"Amy Beauregard " Aphrodite said. Weak yet sorrowful smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Amy came from amare, which means to love in Latin. Beauregard was the surname of her daughter that had died a great hero in the titan war.

"I'm sorry Aph- um.. Amy, but some of our children go to that school. We can't use that one because it seems a bit too similar, we might be found out," Athena said carefully. Aphrodite nodded her head. Poor Aphrodite, a lot of the Gods can relate to that. Hephaestus and Hermes wanted to names themselves after their fallen kids too, but Athena was right.

"Okay, my last name is Erving" she said. They continued down the elevator. They were at about the 400th floor.

"I'll be…" Hephaestus said while trying to think of a name, "Edan Bryant" he decided.

"Mitchell Runner" Hermes said.

"Adam Richards" Hades said. By that time they were on the 343rd floor.

"Us, this elevator is so slow" Apollo complained

"I agree, what is it with this elevator" Poseidon said. 'It's already enough having to listen to Disco Inferno, but also having to listen to call me maybe too! That crosses the line' he thought to himself.

"Hey Hephaestus, you should probably upgrade this thing to go faster" Hermes said.

"I would, but these elevators are used for mortals" Hephaestus said.

"Mortals can't stand high speeds in elevators. They would probably regurgitate their food" Athena stated.

"Wimps" Ares Muttered to himself. 'these mortals can't take anything! They're such babies!' He thought to himself.

They stood in silence after that little sprout of conversation. Well, not in complete silence, there were sounds of various tapping and humming that filled the elevator. They were now at the 200th floor and still descending.

"Maybe this might not be so bad after all" Poseidon said, being a bit more optimistic.

"What are you talking about! We have to go to school with ADHD and Dyslexia" Hermes complained.

"We have to live in these small New York apartments" Zeus continued.

"We're going to have to deal with teenage mortals for almost a year" Demeter added after Zeus.

"We could die, and it's more of a possibility because we are demigods!" Hades said. He had no trouble admitting that his realm sucked.

"For the first time I actually agree with barnacle beard though" Athena said. All the gods looked at her in shock. She actually did agree with them. Does she have a fever or something?

"Hey!" Poseidon whined, "You're never going to stop calling me those names are you" He said.

"Nope" Athena said, then continued, "Well I take it as a challenge. Some of children think that we are lazy Gods who have been given power, and that we wouldn't survive a say in their shoes. Some of our children complain about the hardships of being a demigod in the modern mortal world. I don't disagree with that statement, but we could prove that we can still overcome it easily" Athena said.

"Also, the point that I was trying to make was that I could actually spend time with my son if he accepts me as a friend. I will also be able to find out what he really is like because he surely acts different around the gods" Poseidon pointed out.

"I don't think so with all the disrespect that he has given us" Demeter grumbled.

"I don't know why the punk isn't even dead yet" Ares muttered, but loud enough for Poseidon to mutter.

Poseidon clenched his fists, "Because he saved us all twice, and if you kill him I will make it everything in my power to make your immortal life a living Hades" Poseidon threatened. Ares kept his mouth shut. "We could all use this as an opportunity to get at a better level with our children. I know Thaila goes there" Zeus and Artemis perked up, "I think Nico does too" Hades perked up, "I'm not really sure who else goes there, but maybe you might find some sons and daughters who have not been claimed yet" He pointed out.

They continued to go down the elevators with a more optimistic mood. They were now going to prove a point and get to know the demigods lives without freaking them out too much.

"I'm truly excited about this" Apollo said. The elevator made a pleasant 'ding!' and they went out into the lobby of the Empire state building, embarking on the adventure that they were about to take. Together.

* * *

**A.N: WOOOOO! HAPPY SNOW DAY! I'm so happy because I really didn't want to go to school today and I didn't finish the homework I needed to do for break, so I'll do all of that today. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter that I have posted and I'll try to continue. Tell me if you liked it, and tell me what characters you want by Pming or commenting. Btw you guys, it's going to be 3rd quarter soon, the worst quarter of the school year. Thats when teachers start showing their bad sides and when they start cranking up the homework and other stuff and when the horrid history fair projects start. HELP ME! Okay, good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, NOR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Remember the names you guys, I'm still going to reference them as their godly names when they aren't in quotes.**

**Zeus- Victor Richards Poseidon- Dylan Richards Hades- Adam Richards**

**Athena- Ramona Owens Ares- Dustin Owens**

**Artemis- Luna Archer Apollo- Lucas Archer**

**Hermes- Mitchell Runner**

**Hephaestus- Edan Bryant**

**Aphrodite- Amy Erving**

**Demeter- April Flores**

**I'm horrible with names, at one point I totally gave up, Also sorry New York people if I get anything in the story wrong, I'm using google maps.**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

The gods entered the lobby of the Empire State Building. The lobby didn't look that busy, mostly because people were already in their offices. The marble on the walls was still shiny like new. The engraving of the Empire state was still frozen on the walls. The man was still sitting in the security desk, reading the paper. Some of the gods flashed a wave, however, him reading the paper, ignored them. Zeus noted to himself to punish the man at the security desk later for being so rude. The ceiling was high, and it looked beautiful. Athena couldn't help but admire the design of the interior, even though she would make a few changes herself. She never really looked inside the lobby because she would just flash onto Olympus and she was always so busy with her godly duties. She would be secretly guiding other people at war with battle plans, or help to inspire others to create something innovative that would change the world.

"Okay, here are all the bus cards" Athena said while handing them out. "As…er..my mother said, we need to take public transportation to get home". There was a chorus of groans from everybody, including Poseidon and Apollo who just said they were optimistic about the whole endeavor. Wow.

Everyone headed towards the doors and they stepped outside onto Fifth avenue to buildings with New York souvenir shops and big businesses like McDonald's and Walgreens. People were walking with hurry or walking slowly taking in the scenery of the tall Empire State Building, taxis were honking at other cars. The air was a perfect 73 Degrees, and the sun was very bright.

"Gees Apollo," Hades Grumbled squinting,"mind turning down the intensity a bit!"

An upset Apollo recited a Haiku in response. "Adam Is Stupid,...

I do not control the sun,...

I'm so so awesome" 'Oh us no, Apollo is going into one of his poetry phases again' Artemis thought to herself in despair. Before Hades could retort something, Demeter thought it would be a good time to put in more rotten things to say about Hades. Today was just hate on Hades day.

"You know what else Adam is?" Demeter asked then replied with her own answer, "he is a no good, dirty, cheater, who-"

"Dem-" an angry Hades, who was tired of Demeter's comments, started but then later corrected "April, do you always have say something that either involves cereal, or bad mouthing me? Have you ever asked yourself who you are? Well I'll answer for you! You are just a conniving, little-"

"Okay!" Artemis interrupted the impending argument, but also she could tell Hades was about to use _that_ word that men used to say that a woman wanted _it_. ' Men' She thought thought with disgust. 'Aw!' thought Ares, 'They were about to fight! Of course it's Artemis who ruins all the fun! She's so boring and stuck up'. Mortals were already starting to sneak looks at the two. The ground was slightly shaking, cracks were starting to appear underneath Demeter. The plants seemed to grow a bit more near Hades, almost wrapping around his feet. "We need to get to our apartments, we have no time for this"

Hades grumbled and said something about dumb cereal goddesses while Demeter said something about the god of lawyers being much better. All the gods started walking east on 34th street, then down Park Ave. to the 33rd St. subway station.

All of them pushed their way down the stairs of the station. The Gods and Goddesses wrinkled their noses. The station smelled gruesome, like a mixture of metal and pee. People were quickly going through the station turnstiles as they paid to get in. The gods followed the mortals lead and headed towards the turnstiles. Apollo had trouble getting in at first and held up a line full of angry people. With help from Hermes, he was able to get through. They waited on the platform for their train. Demeter nor any of the other gods didn't like being underground like this. They were sort of nervous. This isn't their domain, but it is Hades' domain.

The train arrived at the station and all of them filed inside. There was graffiti on some of the frames where there were supposed to be advertisements. Disturbing yet catchy music played from the background from someone's phone. 'S*%ted on 'em, put yo numba twos in the air if you did it on 'em!'

Everyone went to different groups and places on the train. Hades tried to avoid everyone and went to a nice secluded corner and looked out the window while drumming his fingers on the seat, thinking about how he would survive if he was dead in his own domain with a bunch of people who would probably hate him.

Apollo sat with Hermes. Apollo tried to flirt with girls while Artemis, who was sitting next to Athena who was trying to read the MTA pamphlet, had a murderous look pointed at Apollo.

"Hello there sweetheart" He flirted, starting his Haiku. The girl looked at him with a do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-go-out-with-you look.

"I'm going to call the cops,

you just stole my heart" The girl shook her head, and left to sit somewhere else. Artemis's glare was then replace with a smug look. 'Serves him right! Thinking he can flirt with girls!'

Hermes eyed other people's pockets and speculated whether there was valuable items around and if it was too risky to steal them. Then his mind turned to pranks that he could play during the school year. 'Those kids won't know what hit them'

Hephaestus just sat in another seat by himself while tinkering with metal scrapes and eyeing Aphrodite and Ares. Aphrodite was looking at other potential tragic love stories that could happen between two people while Ares had an arm around her. They were open with their relationship even in front of Hephaestus because Hephaestus knew that it would always be hopeless for him, he wasn't comfortable with people. He could always just avoid being with other people in his workshops, but now he was forced to go to school in an unfamiliar environment with other people he couldn't get along that well with.

Poseidon was standing, holding onto the pole next to Hermes and Apollo and zoned out, thinking about how in about a week they were going to go to the same school as they're children. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Was this going to interfere with the ancient laws? He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Zeus was eyeing all the other puny mortals that were going about their day. Then realized in despair that he was also a puny mortal. Not just a puny mortal, but a demigod, who always have tragic endings at such young ages. Were they even going to make it through the school year?

Demeter sat near the door. She was going to be the first to get out of Hades' domain and onto the earth surface, even if it was an urban area and there were no fields of crops in sight. She looked at all of the other people on the train. Some of them looked starved. She wished she could give them a nice big bowl of cereal, they really needed it.

They waited a while. Others got on and off at different stops. Some of them were about to doze off for having to sit in one place for a long period of time, but they reached the 59th St. stop. All of the gods ran out of the train and onto the surface again. They were glad to be out of the underground subway and under the nice sun, well, everyone other than Hades. They walked down to their apartment that was on 62nd street and 3rd Avenue. Poseidon thought something was fishy **(get it? lol)**. 'Sally and Percy live somewhere near here' He thought to himself. They kept walking until they finally reached the place, 201 62nd street.

"Crab" **(lol)**

"What is it Kelp Brain?" Athena questioned.

"This is where my son lives"

* * *

**A.N: OOOO, They are going to have a lot of trouble keeping their identity secret this year, and Poseidon is going to see Sally and her new life and her new HUSBAND, oh snap! I have nothing planned. So, what do you think should happen next, comment or PM me. BTW, Rick Riordan doesn't stalk his fans on Fanfiction he said, and I qoute from his website "No, never. I am aware of fanfic, but I go out of my way to avoid it…...I have to admit I find fan fiction a little unsettling. It's like somebody getting into my closet and trying on my clothes. It's just weird seeing someone else try to write about my characters," he said a bit more. But I can understand if he feels weird about it, and if anything, it would be weird if he was reading fanfiction. So far without the AN's there has been 4,821 words. Welp, bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'M SORRY! I'll spare you the excuses. I just want to say thank you, you guys. I honestly didn't expect much feedback and I thought this would be just some story that I would abandon afterimage a couple of chapters that I wrote for fun, but that's definitely not happening now! I'm going to continue to write and make a good commitment (maybe not healthy, but fun).**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER ( HAIKU/TANKA STYLE!):**

**As winter is cold,**

**As summer is always hot,**

**Those books are not mine,**

**Yeah, I do suck at Tankas**

**No and read (Wow Mathematical-Candy-Panda, that was rude, APOLOGIZE! Okay, I'm sorry you guys, you know I like it when you say stuff)**

**Also credit to JOKER OF CLOVER! Who gave me an idea on how to finish this chapter in an EPIC way! She's totes awesome!**

* * *

**NAMES:**

**Zeus- Victor Richards Poseidon- Dylan Richards Hades- Adam Richards**

**Athena- Ramona Owens Ares- Dustin Owens**

**Artemis- Luna Archer Apollo- Lucas Archer**

**Hermes- Mitchell Runner**

**Hephaestus- Edan Bryant**

**Aphrodite- Amy Erving**

**Demeter- April Flores**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

'Hera just really hates me' Poseidon thought as he paced. Poseidon was sort of excited to go to his son's school. It would be quite interesting, but seeing his son's new life was different. It reminded him that he was never there for Percy nor Sally. 'Sally' he thought with even more sadness. He was aware that she seemed to move on now, and that she has a husband. At least he is better than the last one, but Poseidon could've given so much more, he could've given her a palace in the sea and he could be with her, even if Amphitrite would hate her. They didn't have to live in the same place.

Poseidon heard a click on the door and then Hermes walked in with a certain goddess of beauty.

"I"M HERE!" she yelled. "Now let's go to Percy's place!" Poseidon walked into a chair and stumbled into the seat.

"What!" he yelled while Hermes was going into the kitchen, trying to hide a mischievous smile.

"Oh come on! I just wanna see some Percabeth!" she whined. "Oh they're just so cute together!" she giggled to herself.

"Percab- What?- NO, no we're not going there" he started to get up.

"Why not, is it because of SALLY?" she smiled.

"NO, um, I just think that there are better things to do like….uh." he thought of things that she would want to do, the first thing that came to mind was "Shopping" 'why did I say that' he thought. Hades and Zeus shot a glare at Poseidon.

"OHMYGODS we should go shopping!" She squealed. This is not a good idea. Aphrodite would probably spend all of the money they needed for their bus cards this week. "We could totally do makeovers and I can pick out all of your clothes and then we could do our nails then we could watch the Twilight movies oh they're such a good couple and AAAAAAAHHH I'm so excited!" She sounded as bad as hephaestus's kid when hopped up on sugar. What was his name again, wait, Leo. She continued going on about all the torture she could put them through till Zeus interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, we have important uh…..Big Three manners to talk about, the rest of council can go with you" He said, hoping she would buy it.

"Oh, okay!" she said sort of disappointed.

"Thanks a lot Dad," Hermes grumbled as he went into the bathroom.

"I'm going to tell all the others!" she hurried out of the room to all of the other apartments.

"Do you really think its a good idea to have Aphrodite go shopping" Hades asked both Zeus and Poseidon.

"Well, he's the one who suggested it in the first place" he said pointing to Poseidon,"He just did it so he wouldn't have to face one of his affairs!"

"Don't you talk about affairs with me!" Poseidon shot back, "you went around the block with every single woman you saw. Hera even has a name for you, Womanizer, which basically is your name now!"

"Well you broke the oath!"

"You broke it twice! And it was an oath you made us swear into!" Hermes walked out of the hallway, noticing the two fighting, he tried to sneak away and not to look suspicious of committing a prank (oracrime). Hades, being the one who was bored just sitting around while the two gods bicker, like he always does, looked at Hermes with a glare. Hermes put a finger over his mouth to signal him to be quiet and ran off. Hades looked in the hallway and noticed that a door was open, Zeus's and Poseidon's door. He smiled to himself. Maybe he did have to stay in this apartment all day with those two gods arguing for stupid reasons, he would rather go on a shopping spree with Aphrodite, but he could see one or both of his brothers get pranked by Hermes, which just might make his day.

**OH DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST A LINE BREAK! NOW, CARRY ON WITH YOUR READING**

"Is this really necessary, Amy" Artemis complained.

"You already have a wardrobe three times the size of an average person's wardrobe" Athena pointed out. It was true. The bags turned out to be magical so it stored a lot more than what it appeared to store on the outside.

"And I know you look really hot in all of the clothes, babe!" Hephaestus shot Ares a glare. "You don't need more!"

"Well then then the average person is poor and gets less than what they need! That isn't enough clothes! I at least need enough clothes that is 50 times the number of the normal person's wardrobe!" Aphrodite argued. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

All the gods and goddess were walking along Central Park to get to the train station. Demeter convinced them that they should take the long way and see the park too. Demeter was sick of the urban environment, she wanted to at least be around grass and trees and other plants. Everyone in the park was enjoying their last week of freedom. They cut through the corner and walked on the sidewalk. People sat around the statue in a happy mood smiling and talking to each other.

"Hey wait you guys, isn't it that-" Apollo started but then Aphrodite finished.

"PERCABETH! OMG!" Aphrodite started running towards the couple. Others ran after her to try to stop her, but they were too late. Aphrodite ran up to the couple that was in the middle of a make out session.

"OMG!" Annabeth and Percy pulled apart. Percy subconsciously fingered at his pocket, feeling riptide in his fingers. Annabeth felt her sheath strapped to her belt that had her drakon bone sword from Tartarus. They knew from experience that when weird things came toward them, it meant danger. Though they had never seen anything like this.

"Uh, who are you?" Percy asked a little weirded out.

"Oh you're so cute and handsome" Aphrodite said as if she was a grandmother greeting her young grandchild. She grabbed Percy's cheek.

"Can you please let go of my boyfriend's cheek" she said in a defensive manner. Annabeth knew that the girl was not a threat to stealing her boyfriend, but nobody was allowed to touch her property.

"Oh Annabeth, you look so beautiful" Aphrodite let go of Percy and started murdering Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth got out of her grip and stood, so did Percy. He had Riptide out; not in sword form, but ready to uncap when things got ugly.

"How do you know my name?" Hephaestus grabbed Aphrodite and led her away from Percy and Annabeth.

"Sorry about that!" He led her away before she could cause more trouble and mouthed 'she's crazy!'. Percy and Annabeth started walking away back in the direction of Percy's apartment, stealing glances at Aphrodite and the others while talking to each other, looking pretty worried.

"What were you thinking! You're going to blow our cover!" Athena scolded.

"Come on, you're overreacting, we'll be okay," Aphrodite assured her.

"Maybe Kelp Head won't figure it out, but my daughter will see right through everything!"

"So what if she finds out!"

"Hera didn't want any of the demigods to know! We can't go against what she said!"

"Ugh, you always follow the rules! It's going to be fine! Stop worrying so much!"

"What do you mean stop worrying, this is something that we should definitely worry about! Do you think Hera is just going to ignore that we blew our cover! You saw how she blew up on Olympus and turned us into mortals! What-"

"Just shut up already! Nobody wants to hear about your stupid lectures!" Ares yelled at Athena..

"I don't see how my lectures can be stupid, given that I am the goddess of wisdom. I don't think I can say the same for you, being a god of war who runs away from problems that you can't solve, which are many by the way," She retorted. Ares clenched his fists, trying to come up with a come back with great difficulty.

"Shut up" Ares said, ultimately losing the War of Comebacks. Athena knew she won, but she wasn't done. No one can disrespect her like that without getting a piece of her mind.

"What, can't come up with a comeback? The supposed God of War can't win in a small argument that he started himself? How sad is that," Athena said coldly. Ares was about to punch that goddess. There was a mighty fire in his eyes. He pushed Athena. Heads snapped to look at the impending fight. "Now you're going to fight me to gain back your wounded pride?" It took three gods and goddess each to hold back Ares and Athena. Parents led their kids away from the park. The smart kids ran away. The others watched them fight and cheered on.

"For crying out loud can we get through one day without having to hold you two down!" Hermes yelled.

"No, I think that's impossible" Apollo muttered.

"Wow, he actually thinks!" Artemis said in mock surprise.

"Hey!"

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" Demeter screamed. Athena and Ares stopped fighting, the surrounding people backed away. Demeter can get pretty scary. "How about we just get this shopping day over with instead of yelling our heads off!"

"But you're ye-" Demeter glared at Apollo and his voice faltered. Demeter glared at him as if she was saying 'finish that thought and we'll see how good it would be for your health'

Everyone started to head to the train station. They looked down in the stairs with the vulgar smell hitting their noses again. They didn't really want to go on the train again. They all agreed to walk, since the mall was only about two miles away.

Once they reached the mall, Aphrodite squealed with excitement. She barged in while everyone else groan while walking in, knowing the torture they were about to go through. There were many different shops and a giant JcPenney. Aphrodite dragged everyone inside a store.

"Okay, everyone pick out an outfit, I'm going to help someone else with choosing some clothes," Aphrodite winked at Artemis. Artemis had a horrified look on her face.

"Um, no, I'm fine I'll go-"

"Oh just come on!" Aphrodite dragged a protesting Artemis. She looked back with a pleading look on her face as if she was saying 'HELP ME!'. The others just sighed with relief and waved at Artemis. No way were they helping her. They all dispersed.

"Hey, you wanna blow this joint?" Hermes whispered to Apollo. Apollo nodded. Hermes had a sly smile on his face. Hephaestus overheard and looked at the two.

"Where are you going and what are you stealing?" Hephaestus asked. Hermes smile only increased.

"We're going to need you too, come on"

"What?"

"Come on, do you really want to go shopping with Aph- Amy?" Hephaestus took one look at the girl pulling tons of clothes and dumping them on poor Artemis. She barfed out words non-stop by the looks of her mouth. She was his wife and he did love her, but hey, it didn't mean he liked everything she did.

"Fine," They all snuck out of the store to do gods know what.

After looking around for clothes, all the gods went to the dressing room (Well, all of the gods that were there). Aphrodite forced them to have a fashion show to show off their clothes for her approval to buy them.

Athena came out of her dressing room. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a soft and sleek plain white long sleeve shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Her wavy hair was up a high ponytail.

"Maybe it could a bit more pink, but I approve!"

Athena walked back into the dressing room next Demeter came out from her dressing room. She wore a colorful floral dress with a thin brown belt. Her brown hair in a braid and she was wearing regular black flats.

"April! You look so beautiful!" Aphrodite squealed, mostly because Demeter was wearing something colorful and it was a dress. She hugged her.

"Um, thank you" Demeter went back inside her dressing room. Ares nor Artemis didn't come out of the dressing room until they both came out wearing the clothes they were wearing when they came inside the store.

"Why aren't you wearing any of your outfits!" Aphrodite asked.

"All the clothes here are stupid," Aphrodite gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't where any of these clothes because they show way too much,"

"What are you talking about! They're so cute!"

"I know they're cute, but you know that I can't where these. I'm supposed to be a maiden!"

"What are you talking about! You're not twelve! You're a thousand years old!"

"Well I have the right to do what I believe! And I don't believe in flaunting and throwing myself towards every single guy that I see!"

"That's because I actually believe in love!"

"Love? Please, you don't love any of them, they don't love any of you. The only person who really loves you is your husband, who you constantly cheat on right in front-"

"Hey, I love her!"

"No you don't, pig! You only date her because she's 'hot'!" Ares sat there then just shrugged.

"Dustin! That's not true, is it?"

Athena poked her head in.

"Excuse me, when is Hermes and everyone else going to be ready to leave?" Athena asked. Aphrodite continued to glare at Ares, who was glaring at Artemis. Artemis was glaring at Aphrodite. Athena sensed the tense atmosphere, yet she asked again. After a couple of seconds of more silence and glaring, Artemis was the first to respond. She claimed she didn't see them anywhere. So did Aphrodite and Ares. Athena's eyes widened. They were pulling a prank.

"We need to find them. Now" She and the others found Demeter and rushed out of the store. None of them even bought their clothes. They searched through the mall, Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus were no where to be found until they were walking in a quick manner toward the group.

"Where were you!" Demeter yelled "We were looking everywhere for you!" Hermes only turned them all around and started pushing them away toward a mall exit.

"We need to leave now" he said. Athena sighed.

"What did you steal this time," Hermes only kept pushing.

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here!"

"No, we need to immediately return it!" Artemis scolded.

"I'm not sure if it can be returned now!" Apollo said. Hephaestus nervously checked his watch.

"Only a minute and thirty seconds left.

"until wha- wait, this is a horrible prank isn't it" They were close to reaching the doors.

"Almost o-"

"Hey, you there! Stop!" All of the gods stopped dead in their tracks. He pointed to Hermes, Hephaestus, and Apollo.

"Take it out of your pockets" They all stood frozen. "I said TAKE THE STOLEN ITEMS OUT OF YOUR POCKETS NOW!" The other mall cop's buddy was calling in for more forces. Hermes slowly reached into his pocket, then rested paused for a while.

"What are you doing! I said take the thing out!" Hermes saw Hephaestus wink subtly out of the corner of his eye. It was the signal. Hermes winked at Hephaestus. Suddenly Hephaestus brought his hand to the watch, and nothing happened for five seconds, then chaos. Different colors of perfumes exploded out of different stores, bras and panties fell from the ceiling, the song that all the gods heard on the train exploded from the intercom in the mall 'S%*ted on 'em, p-p-put yo numba twos in the air if you did it on 'em!', people started screaming, Hermes brought out a ball that'd he been holding in his pocket and threw it at the one mall cop's face which turned into powder once it reach him while Apollo pushed the other one on the ground and Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus started running to the exits while all the gods stared at them in shock.

"GET THEM!" and then off all of the gods went, running away from hordes of security. Aphrodite struggled to keep up in her heels. Athena tried to haul her along to outrun the guards. They all coughed as perfume filled their lungs and they swatted bras from their faces. They pushed crowds out of the way and burst out into the streets of Manhattan to find Hermes and the others and ran to their apartment.

* * *

**2776 words total in the chapter. WHEW! Also guess which song played and who its by. Thank you for all the people who reviewed and followed and Favorited. I will make plenty of weird scenarios with their children, plenty of fighting(That is how they got to be mortals in the first place), pranks with Hermes, and Poseidon will have a talk with Paul. I defiantly want to do that. Whelp, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
